After The War
by Percabeth484
Summary: Just a random PJO story I wrote in 4th grade. Don't judge. Percy/Annabeth Leo/Annabeth Hazel/Frank Hazel/Leo Thalia/Leo Thalia/Nico Jason/Piper
1. Chapter 1

Leo's P.O.V

"Let's play truth or dare!" I exclaimed, obviously very excited.

"Sure!" Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," Annabeth replied.

Percy and Annabeth both glared at me. This was going to be interesting.

After truth or dare, I headed off to work at Bunker 9 for a little while. Even though the Argo 2 was done with its sailing days, it was still fun to improve.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except for the plot and some of my OCs. I am not making any money from this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

After truth or dare, I broke into a cold sweat. If Leo was giving me a tattoo, would he also get to choose where? Oh gods, Percy will kill the boy if he does anything inappropriate!

Leo strolled into my cabin humming 'Die Young'. "Aren't you gonna pull a chair up for me?" He asked.

I regretfully did as Leo pondered over a design. He whispered, "This won't hurt a bit," as I passed out in disgust.

Percy's P.O.V

I come in to give Annabeth a kiss goodnight only to find her lying on her bed, sleeping, with a tattoo of spiders running all the way from her neck to her mid-thigh. I ran out with my face as hot as Leo's hands.

"LEO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFREIND?" I screamed at Leo.

I yanked him out of the cabin and smacked him clear across his face. He stood up against the wall, quivering, with a look of terror in his eyes. I held Riptide to his throat. Every time I said a word I cut a vertical slit in his throat. I made sure to only cut skin-deep so he could lie through his teeth, a poor explanation.

"The only person that should see that much of my girlfriend is me! The only thing Annabeth should have a tattoo of is my name!" I whispered, so close that I was almost biting Leo's ear.

Thalia's P.O.V

We hopped on a grey pegasi and headed for Canada. We bought a home the size of a soda machine. Annabeth and her daughter, Leo, went to the US boarder to get Leo's name changed to Amy. Once at home, Annabeth started sobbing, again. She pulled a flimsy paper out of her purse. To me it looked like a negative, in a split second I realized it was an ultrasound.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except for Amy and the plot. I am not making any money off of this fanfiction. **

**A/N: Sorry that this is so fast, but I wrote it a few years ago. So, Percy and Annabeth had a child, and Leo dared them to name her Leo. (They love truth or dare.) Annabeth hated the name (and Leo) and that's why she changed it to Amy. Currently, Amy is about one and a half. Although, she is very smart, so she learns a lot faster than normal people do. ~Percabeth484**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's P.O.V

Thalia gasped, "Annabeth! Why didn't you say something?"

I bit my lip as I took the green apple lollipop out of my mouth. "You're the first to know," I choked out, quietly.

Percy's P.O.V

A little girl from the Athena cabin came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Mr. Jackson, a lady with black hair just stole Annabeth!" I glared at Leo to say, 'I'll deal with you later.' He scampered away, using his eyes to thank the little girl.

I mumbled to myself, "Thalia."

I whistled for Blackjack and we took off. We headed for Camp Jupiter. It seemed like a place Annabeth would beg Thalia to go.

No one at Camp Jupiter knew where they were. After checking Florida, The Lone Star State, and the Empire State building, we decided to ask someone with authority. The nearest people we could find were the border police. I asked if they had seen any unidentified objects cross the border.

The fat officer (munching on doughnuts) asked, "You're one of those demigod freaks, right?"

"Would I be riding a Pegasus into your office if I wasn't?" I responded.

The tall one with beady red eyes stuttered, "There was a crazy lady kidnapping a cute blonde one earlier this evening."

I flipped them each a drachma as I flew off into Canada.

Leo's P.O.V

I don't know where Percy is. I'm a little worried that he's planning a surprise attack to murder me. Okay, I'm a lot worried that he's gonna come and kill me.

Annabeth's P.O.V

BOOM! Aphrodite appeared in our apartment.

"Does this look like a house warming party to you?" Thalia questioned, trying not to yell.

I arose from my seat, sitting on the foot stool, a gesture for Aphrodite to take a seat. Thalia excused herself to go check on Amy.

"Dear, I've seen that you've had some troubles, lately," Aphrodite charmed. I replied with a glare followed by a quick eye-roll. "So, there's nothing that you'd like to ask me, the all-knowing goddess of love?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" I screamed. "What did I ever do to you?"

"I told you not to get together with Percy. But no, I had to make things complicated for you," Aphrodite told me.

I ran into Amy's room and fetched Thalia and Amy. We came out and sat on the couch together.

Thalia yelled at Aphrodite, "Explain yourself! Why are you here?"

"My dear, don't you know, your babies aren't being born under the Jackson name," Aphrodite sneered.

Thalia's P.O.V

After Aphrodite left, Annabeth started bawling again. Neither of us would have guessed that A) Annabeth was having twins. B) The babies' last name would be VALDEZ! BOOM! Chione popped up smack dab in the middle of Annabeth and I. The couch isn't that big!

Chione awed and said, "Oh my gods, Annabeth! What happened?"

"How do you know her name?" I asked.

"It's a small world," joked Chione.

Chione picked up her phone and started scrolling through her new messages. She gasped, "That Leo fool seriously did that to you? I hate that kid. He majorly insulted me!"

Annabeth grumbled, "Join the club."

Percy's P.O.V

BANG! Dust flew everywhere as I yelled, "Annabeth! Where have you been?"

Annabeth pulled me into what looked like a broom closet. Slamming the door, she collapsed onto my shoulder, crying. Annabeth whispered hoarsely, "We have a major problem, Percy." I stroked her hair and tried to calm her.

Now I'm really gonna kill Leo! I threw Annabeth on the back of Blackjack, and told Thalia to take care of Amy. (At the time I said Leo Jr.) We flew over camp until we reached the Poseidon cabin. I locked Annabeth in the cabin, and told her to call tattoo removal services. I whipped out Riptide and ran for Bunker 9.

Leo's P.O.V

I knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth opened the door, poked her head out, and gestured for me to come inside. I pleaded for mercy as she turned her back on me.

She screamed, her voice cracking, "I thought we were just friends! I thought you were happy with that! But no, oh gods, I'm starting to sound like Aphrodite!"

"Gods, Annabeth! I'm sorry! I guess I just got too carried away with that marker tattoo!" I retorted.

"Did you know that now we're having two kids?! YA TWO!"

I passed out.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Today I went in for my second ultrasound. Turns out the doctors were wrong. I'm having four kids! Percy is out on a search for Jason and Piper. Lately I've been thinking about what Aphrodite said. Maybe Percy isn't the one for me. What am I saying? Percy loves me. But so does Leo. Aphrodite, stop Charmspeaking me!

Now that Percy is out searching, I've been hanging out with Leo more often. Turns out he's not half that bad.

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except for Amy, the four unborn children, and the plot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's P.O.V

I honestly thought that Annabeth was going to kill me when she knocked on my door.

"Leo, I'm coming in!" hollered Annabeth as she opened the door.

"Next time give me a warning before you barge in, Miss Chase," I said.

"Sorry Leo, I figured that you would be playing on the computer, WHICH YOU ARE!" she said.

I replied, "For your information, I was listening to Die Young and looking at close ups of Ke$ha's"

"Don't need to know!" Annabeth yelled. "The reason I came in was to discuss names and a few changes," Annabeth carried on.

I exclaimed, "EASY! The boys, Leo Junior and Theo, the can be um… CLEO!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes saying, "Okay, I get to name the fourth one Amanda then."

Annabeth leaned over and kissed me. On. The. Lips. And then ran off as fast as she could. I couldn't believe that in one week I would be holding Leo Junior and Theo. Annabeth can hold the girls.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I'm sitting here holding three bundles, two pink, one blue. Why three? I don't like talking about it, so I'll only say it once. Leo Jr was born a healthy happy baby. Sadly, two days after birth, he started hacking his lungs out. No joke.

On a more joyful note, Leo decided to sign Amanda over to Percy and I. Once Percy gets home, Amy will have a real little sister.

Leo and I were chatting when the babies came. Leo was clueless, so he called the ambulance. Once at the hospital, Amanda was born, than Cleo, and then Theo was born ON FIRE! The doctors were all, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" They then called 911 and requested an ambulance. Did I mention that Leo found the least expensive hospital ever?

I have decided that we need to buy a house. Not just Percy, Amy, Cleo, Theo, Amanda, and I. Thalia, Nico, the kids, and the seven. I bought a plot of 100 acres from Chiron. I know it seems like a lot, but it shouldn't be hard with Leo and I working together.

Now Percy is back, and Amanda and Amy will grow up as sisters. Our family Christmas card will look so adorable with two bright happy babies on it! Tonight we have a meeting to discuss blueprints. I have a feeling that there will be a lot of head nodding. AKA, I'm the only one that cares that all our comforters should come from the same line so that we can wash them all at one.

Hazel's P.O.V

Frank whispered, "Where are we going?" I just gripped his wrist tighter and ran faster.

Eventually, we arrived at a little beach on the bay of California. I think Frank forgets I'm the daughter of Pluto, sometimes. My timing was perfect; the sun would disappear in the next few minutes.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…"

"What is?"

"You." I love Frank so much.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy and I were walking along the beach, looking for seashells to decorate the new house with. I gasped when I saw Leo and Hazel battling to the death. Percy grabbed Leo and dragged him to the side, as I did the same for Hazel.

Hazel started bawling into my shoulder, screaming," He's dead! Leo killed him! He's dead!"

"Who?" asked Percy, confused.

"Frank!" Hazel yelled as we ran off.

Hazel shadow traveled us to Rachel's cave. We went in, and she shadow traveled off and back, returning with Piper.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking through, even though I haven't updated in a while! This chapter is dedicated to chcedcharry, who is basically the only reason I updated. Your feedback matters! Thank you again!**

**-Percabeth484**


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel's P.O.V

"Why's everyone in my cave?" Rachel asked.

"He's gone!" I sobbed.

Piper looked confused. "What?"

"Leo killed Frank," Annabeth explained, quietly. Her statement made me cry even harder.

"Why would Leo do that?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, Leo's ALWAYS hated Frank," Piper replied.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth inquired.

Piper responded, "He's my best friend, he tells me EVERYTHING!"

Rachel snorted, "Since when is Leo your best friend?"

"SINCE FOREVER!" Piper yelled.

We talked for hours and finally figured out that Leo is a jerk. (Piper wouldn't admit it until Rachel said that if she wouldn't say it, she must be in love with him.)

Annabeth's P.O.V

I can't believe it! My fiancée and daughter's dad is now my ex! We were out in the strawberry fields and I was lying on my back. Percy was lying on his side, feeding me juicy delicious strawberries. He would always take a little bite from each strawberry to make sure it was "perfect like you". Soon enough a girl from the Aphrodite cabin came over and took a picture of us. Percy bought the camera and SD card so we could have some privacy. We set up a tent and he built a fire. That night… wait, why am I telling this to you?

Back on subject, it was around noon the next day. I was still eating when a thought occurred to me. A.) We still need to build our house. B.) Why do I still love- My thought was totally interrupted when Piper ran up to me.

"Leo… You… Amy…" Piper panted.

"I didn't quite catch that," I stated.

"I overheard Leo telling someone that Amy is most likely his!" Piper exclaimed.

I gasped. This could not be happening! There was one day that Leo and I got it on while Percy was away, but that couldn't have been the start of my first-born daughter. Amy's face looked exactly like Percy's, so she couldn't be Leo's! Then again, Amy does have deep brown eyes…

"Excuse me Piper, but I have to go find Percy," I said.

I found Percy at the first place I looked. The beach. He was just sitting on the dock having a friendly conversation with a school of rainbow trout.

I tapped on his shoulder. "Percy, we need to talk."

"About what?" Percy questioned.

"Amy might not be yours," I explained. "Piper overheard Leo talking about it to one of his friends. You see, there was this one night while you were out… we had all had too much to drink…"

"That's totally fine with me!" Percy bubbled. "It doesn't really matter who her biological father is as long as he doesn't become the father figure in her life!"

"How could you think that?!" I raged. "It does matter! She'll grow up living a life based around a lie that's pretty important to her life!"

"Annabeth," Percy soothed. "Just because I'll be the one she calls Dad doesn't mean that she won't know who her biological Dad is."

"You know what?" I yelled. "I don't think I want Amy to call you Dad."

Percy looked very hurt as I took the engagement ring off of my finger and threw it at his chest.

Hazel's P.O.V

I don't know what variation of the story you heard, but the one thing I know for sure is that it's not the correct version. I'll tell you the REAL story.

I was in my cabin, crying my eyes out, when Leo randomly walked in. Since I was super furious at him, I decided it would be best to just completely ignore him.

"Hazel," Leo said, sitting down next to me on my bed. "I'm truly very sorry."

"Why?" I screamed, suddenly enraged. "Why are you sorry? Because you killed the only good thing in my life or because you can't do it again?"

"Do you wanna know the truth?" Leo asked.

"Of course I want to know the truth!" I snapped.

"Well," Leo responded, voice quiet. "I guess you could say I was kinda sorta jealous. I guess my crush on you never really went away."

"That's so sweet!" I exclaimed.

Next thing I knew, he was kissing me. The bad part was I decided to kiss him back.

Piper's P.O.V

It's all over camp that Percy and Annabeth broke up. Percy's staying locked in his cabin and no one has a clue where on earth Annabeth could be.

"So, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Nothing much," I replied. "How about you?"

"Well, Thalia's coming up this weekend. Apparently she has to 'talk some sense into Annabeth' or something like that," Jason answered.

"Does that mean she knows where Annabeth is?" I wondered.

"No idea," Jason mused.

Thalia's P.O.V

I lied! :P I'm on my way to camp right now. The Hunters and I thought this would be the perfect time for plan 'Force Annabeth Into Becoming A Huntress'. Yeah, we're really bad at making up plan names…

We split up to go find Annabeth faster. After about half an hour, one of the Hunters found her in the forest. I lead the Hunters to a safe spot in the forest.

"Stay here while I go talk to her," I commanded.

I jogged further into the forest and found Annabeth perched upon a big rock.

"Hi," I greeted, plopping down next to her.

"Thalia! You're back!" Annabeth marveled.

"Yeah, well I brought the Hunters with me," I responded.

"Always," Annabeth joked. "So, what's new with you?"

"I heard about you and Percy," I stated. "That brought me to thinking that maybe I should reoffer excitement in your life."

"Thalia…" Annabeth warned.

"Come on, you'd make a perfect Huntress!"

"But when I broke up with Percy I didn't mean it! I never stopped loving him, and I will never stop loving him!"

"It was your dream to become a Hunter!"

"Yeah, it WAS my dream! Now I just want Percy back!"

"Maybe this wasn't worth my time! I'm going to bed, goodbye!"

"You know what? Not goodbye! B-bad-BADBYE!"

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been months since I've updated. Thanks for the reviews, they're what make me remember to update! I love y'all!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Amy, Amanda, Cleo, Theo, and LeoJr!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning and had a great idea of how to see Frank again. I wrote a note to Nico explaining everything I was about to do and why. I checked the time. 6:04. Perfect. No one would dare come in here before 7. Well, I guess Nico could, but he wouldn't.

Nico's P.O.V

I ran into my cabin to go grab Hazel and bring her out to see Frank. I found Hazel with one hand on her dagger and the other clasping desperately to a tear-stained picture of Frank. Surrounding her was a pool of blood and a countless amount of tissues.

"FRANK!" I screamed, my voice cracking.

Frank walked in cheerfully with three dozen white roses. When he saw Hazel his face dropped as did the roses. I recognized this as my cue to leave.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was waking up my kids when Thalia walked in.

"Thalia, I'm so glad to see you!" I exclaimed.

Thalia's brow furrowed. "Why's that?"

"Well, I thought about what you said last night and… I MIGHT join," I replied.

"Good," Thalia smiled.

I brought Theo and Cleo over to Leo's where I found him sitting on his bed, crying his eyes out.

"Um. Leo, you're watching the kids today. Remember?" I questioned.

"Do I have to?" Leo whined.

"Yes," I snapped.

After dropping the kids off I went to the Poseidon cabin and saw Percy sitting on his bed and looking at the picture of us in the strawberry fields. When he noticed me in the room he quickly tucked it under his pillow.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he asked.

"Sorry…" my voice trailed off.

Percy sat up on his bed. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well… I'm thinking about joining the Hunter's of Artemis," I admitted.

Percy's face went pale and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"You."

"How am I funny?"

"I guess I always knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you will NEVER stop liking me and I will NEVER stop loving you."

"Oh…"

"I should go now. See you later."

"Bye."

I was walking out the door when I heard Percy call, "Annabeth?"

I smiled and turned around, "Yes, Percy?"

"Is it… official?" Percy blushed.

"Yes, Percy, it is."

He swiftly threw my ring out the door. I caught it and put it back on my finger, smiling widely.

Nico's P.O.V

The note that Hazel left for me explained that she killed herself to be with Frank, for her birthday. I've decided I need to bring her back again.

I found Hazel in the same place as last time, sitting under a tree.

"Nico!" Hazel cried.

I held out my hand for her to take, "C'mon, I'm taking you home."

Thalia's P.O.V

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT BACK TOGETHER WITH PERCY?" I screamed.

"Thalia, just stay out of my life!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"THAT SHOULD BE EASY, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR LIFE, ANYWAYS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stormed away.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I had lost the journal I wrote this in and just found it this morning. I'll try to update this more often. Thanks for all the positive comments, those are what fuel me to continue this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's P.O.V.

My cabin door flew open, revealing a sobbing Annabeth. I pulled her into my arms in a desperate attempt to calm her down. She buried her face in my chest and started to cry even harder.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I finally asked.

My question might have been the wrong one because Annabeth spiraled into a long spiel about her fighting with Thalia. Eventually I kissed her to shut her up.

That night there was an ice skating party. Why? Because we've got nothing better to do with our lives. Everything was going just great until Reyna showed up on Scipio. When she leaped into my arms and started to kiss me, I realized it might have been a bad idea to tell her that Annabeth and I were officially over.

It wasn't as if I wanted to make out with Reyna, but I wasn't opposed to it. When I saw Annabeth staring at us with her mouth wide open, I started feeling guilty for kissing her back. Instead of starting to yell at me, Annabeth smiled wickedly, tackled Leo, and began kissing him.

The scene must've been a lot for people to take in. Especially so when Nice yelled, "Why not?" and proceeded to kiss Piper. At that moment, Frank and Hazel showed up. They were lucky to be so young and innocent.

Reyna's P.O.V.

Rachel and I had never been very close, but when she walked by with her red hair pulled up in an extra sloppy bun, I knew something was wrong. When I asked her if she was okay, so mumbled something about Percy. It seemed to me like everyone was chasing after him.

As if the night hadn't been weird enough, some girl walked up to me and asked if she could climb up on my shoulders. Not knowing what to do, I said sure. It wasn't as if I really cared.

Up on my shoulders, the girl screamed, "HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS MARIE! THE NORSE ARE COMING!"

Piper's P.O.V.

"Norse?" I asked.

"No clue," Leo replied. "But let's go see what's going on."

"Good idea," I said.

We walked out of the cabin we were inside and joined the group of people. They seemed to be gathered around four people I didn't quite recognize. It seemed like there were two girls and two boys, but I didn't have the best view.

"We heard you're having a few issues with the Egyptians. Well, we're having problems with the Romans. It has been brought to our attention that the Romans and Egyptians have teamed up and declared war on us," Said a tall boy who was undoubtedly the oldest of the group.

"Why should we trust you?" Annabeth called. "We don't even know you!"

The boy responded, "My name is Victor. I am 19 years old, and my mother is Vör, the goddess of wisdom. Ægir is the father of Peggy. He is the ruler of the sea. Peggy is 18 years old. Mikael is the son of Freyja, the goddess of love. He is only ten years old. Marie is the daughter of Tyr, the god of the skies. She is 16 years old."

After quite a lot of talking, we gave in. Reyna looked worried, whereas Hazel was actually crying. They didn't want to fight a war against us.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Percy, please come back with me!" Reyna begged.

"Reyna, I don't want to fight against you. I really don't. But they need me here," I responded.

Reyna argued. "We need you. I need you."

At that moment, Amy walked in followed by Cleo.

"Daddy, Cleo and I couldn't fall asleep," Amy complained. "Mommy is sleeping, so I decided to come in here."

"I'll be right back," I promised Reyna

I picked up Amy in one arm and Cleo in the other and left my cabin.

The door to the Athena cabin banged shut behind me as I walked in, waking at least half the cabin up.

Annabeth hissed, "Why are you in here? It's the middle of the night!"  
"_Your_ kids came into my cabin," I answered.

"Maybe Amy wants to see her dad every once in awhile!" Annabeth cried."You of all people should understand that!"

"I have more important things to do than argue with you," I called, walking out the door and into the brisk night.

Jason's P.O.V.

I grabbed my bags and loaded them on Tempest. Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and myself were all headed off to Camp Jupiter to fight on the Roman side of the war.

As everyone was saying goodbye, I thought of a plan. An anti-war club for us guys. It might've been an awful idea, but it didn't seems like a bad idea at the time. I quickly called over Percy, Leo, Nico, and Frank and explained my plan to them.

"Sounds good to me," Percy said. "I suppose we'll come with you to Camp Jupiter."

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Working in the infirmary was not fun. I wanted to be out fighting with everyone else, but the girls convinced me that the infirmary was just as important and didn't promote violence. I was hoping that Leo was watching the kids while I worked

"Piper, Peggy has a sliced off finger!" I called.

"I'm working on a broken arm!" Piper responded.

"Hazel?" I asked.

Hazel burst into tears at the thought. She wasn't very happy to be in a war, or to be around so many wounded people that she knew. As Hazel opened her mouth to explain what was going on, Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico burst into the infirmary.

"Why are you guys in here?" Leo asked.

"Sea sick," I said.

"Air sick," Piper said.

"I'm just here to help out," Hazel said.

Piper questioned, "Why are _you_ in here?"

"MROW," All the boys said at the same time.

"What on earth is that?" Hazel inquired.

"Men Rioting on War," Jason answered.

Piper rolled her eyes, fed up with how stupid that seemed.

"Leo, where are the kids?" I asked.

"I thought you were watching them," Leo responded.

I sighed. "Stay here while I go find them."


End file.
